Four Quidditch Captains And A Chaser
by Pigeon Phantom
Summary: Katie is having trouble getting over Cedric, she ends up falling for guys she would never have dreamed of... Not realising who she really doe love... PLEASE BARE WITH ME! I THINK I UPLOADED A CHAP TWICE! I NEED TO CHECK IT OUT!
1. Enough Tears

Four Quidditch Captains and a Chaser  
  
Summary: Katie's having a hard time getting over Diggory, she ends up falling for some of the guys she would never dream of liking. Not realising all along who she really loves.  
  
A/N: Ok let us pretend Flint's hot ok? And deep down he's really nice ok? And Cho's a slut ok? And the whole COS thing does happen but I won't mention any of it. It happens when I'm not writing ok? Cos I don't wanna be stealing anything off J.K.R  
  
Disclaimer: You know it already.  
  
~*~=Time-passes/Flashback  
  
Katie was depressed, her boyfriend, Cedric Diggory whom she'd been with for a year now had just left her for Cho Chang.  
  
How could he? Cho was the sluttiest girl attending Hogwarts, whoever she wants to get with she got. Cho just had to walk past a group of guys and there would be a flood of drool. Why wasn't Cedric any different?  
  
She was still in tears, sitting outside the Quidditch Pitch in a place she went to whenever something upset her.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
Katie was walking down the hall, she was heading towards the great hall a little early hoping that Cedric would be down there as usual reading the Daily Prophet before everyone else arrived.  
  
She looked out the window towards the lake when suddenly she was interrupted from her thoughts to see Diggory snogging Chang under one of the trees by the lake.  
  
Katie stormed outside and pulled the two apart and dragged Cedric off by his ear. When she'd pulled him far enough away from the slut, Katie let it all go.  
  
"How could you?!" she shouted, her words full of anger and disgust.  
  
"Kat, please let me explain," Cedric started, his normal tough 'Quidditch Captain' self forgotten.  
  
"No!" tears were streaming down the blonde girls face "I thought you loved me! That you were the one guy who really cared! But I was wrong." her voice calmed a little "I've realized my mistakes with you! Good-bye Cedric Diggory!" Katie slapping the sixth year across the face and stormed off towards her little 'thinking' spot by the Quidditch Pitch. ~*~End Flashback~*~  
  
Still crying over what just happened, Katie wished she'd never gotton with the barstard. Him being the Hufflepuff quidditch captain didn't help though.  
  
Oliver didn't totally approve of Katie being with Cedric, he knew he'd leave her for some whore. Wood didn't trust any of the other captains and after he found out about this. Cedric would be even lower on the list.  
  
"Are you ok?" A deep voice came, not one Katie heard very often. A Ravenclaw perhaps? She looked up and wiped the tears from her eyes.  
  
"Marcus Flint?" What have you come to do? Laugh and tease me? Cos I'm not in the mood and you can expect a bashing!" she threatened trying to sound serious.  
  
Flint looked hurt by this comment, "Can I not asked a simple question to a Gryffindor without being threatened with something?" he joked  
  
"No, I guess not." Katie smiled weakly "But you're a Slytherin and at that also the Slytherin Quidditch Captain."  
  
"Oh. so any Gryffindor in their right mind would never be even the slightest bit nice to a Slytherin?" Flint asked sarcastically, knowing the real answer.  
  
Katie gave him a 'You should know the answer to that one' look.  
  
"Come on," Flint said, looking at her tear-stained face. "Let's get you inside. I know a quick spell that will rid you of the tear stains." offering her, his hand.  
  
"Thanks" she said, a little confused at the fact a Slytherin was being nice to her. Taking his hand, she pulled herself up off the grass and brushed the dirt off her robes. (I can't stop sneezing!)  
  
"So what were you doing out here, crying at this time in the morning?" Flint asked, expecting her to tell him to mind his own beeswax.  
  
"Diggory," she said glumly, referring to him as his surname again.  
  
"Aren't you two together?" he asked, a little confused  
  
"Correction: we WERE together, be he left me for the slut."  
  
"Ah, Diggory and Chang." Flint sighed as the two came up the steps towards the great hall.  
  
Flint pulled out his wand and mumbled a few words, pointing it at Katie's face.  
  
"Katie!" Angelina shouted as her and Alicia ran up, causing Flint to drop him wand.  
  
"Oi BOZO!" Alicia shouted, standing on her toes, looking angrily up at Flint. "Back off! You have no right to be casting evil spells on her."  
  
"Hey hey!" Katie stepped in between the two. "Alicia, Flint was just trying to help."  
  
Angelina and Alicia both had puzzled expressions on their faces.  
  
"Gotta run! See you Bell!" Flint grinned as he ran off.  
  
"Cheating on Diggory. That's a no-no! But with a Slytherin? Gawd girl, you can do better than that!" Angelina cried  
  
"I wasn't cheating on him! He cheated on me!" she explained the morning to them "Flint just wanted to help."  
  
Alicia snorted "Help from the Slytherin captain?" she frowned "Wood's not gonna like that."  
  
Wood came up quietly behind Katie and put his hands over her eyes, hoping for a reaction.  
  
The other two chasers snickered quietly. "Oliver get a life!" Katie hissed  
  
"How'd you know?" Angelina asked  
  
Wood dropped his hands as Katie grabbed the left one. "This." she said pointing to a large scar running down his finger. "Is a Cornish Pixie attack." She grinned.  
  
"I just came to tell you that there's a training on the pitch this arvo, turn up around fiveish." Oliver said pulling his hand from Katie's grip.  
  
"Come on Katie!" Alicia squealed as she and Angelina skipped off towards the great hall.  
  
"I'll catch up!" she called back "I belive I owe someone an apology."  
  
"Who?" Oliver asked  
  
"I should have listened to you!" Katie choked, tears starting again.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Wood asked as Diggory and Cho walked past hand-in-hand. "I see." He smiled  
  
"You said he was trouble!" she said  
  
"Katie." Oliver started "It felt right at the time, that's what matters." he paused and looked over at Cho and Cedric again, they were hving a full- on snog-session in the middle of the main hall. "He's a stupid jerk for breaking your heart!" Wood said loudly enough for Diggory to hear and look up.  
  
Katie lifted her head and grinned back, "Thanks Oliver!" she said  
  
"If you ever need someone to talk to besides those gossipy friends of yours, I'll be happy to listen." Wood said  
  
"Like old times? You're a great friend!" Katie giggled and ran off.  
  
"I wish it was so much more" Oliver mumbled as the blonde scared her friends and started to giggle again.  
  
~*~End Chapter~*~  
  
Please R/R! I don't particularly like flames but all will be appreciated as those flames will be used to roast mushrooms over an open fire! Mmm. mushrooms!  
  
Hehe! I have written the next chap but it prob won't be up for a while as our friends from inter-state are coming and I haven't seen them in two years! 


	2. Sweet Detention

"I got a detention!" Katie was going crazy, stupid potions, stupid Snape. Why didn't she just listen! 

"Why?" Hermione asked. 

"Added an incorrect ingredient to my potion, blew up the dungeons. I have to clean it!" Katie said 

"Oh..." Hermione giggled at the thought of Snape's reaction. "Maybe someone else got a detention too, so you won't be alone down there!" 

Alicia came into the common room, howling with laughter. "Guess...what!" she said between giggles. "Flint...got...a...de..tention!" 

Katie's jaw dropped, holy crap. "Wh..what?" 

"Flint got a detention because he was caught skipping class!" Alicia managed to say before she went into a fit of giggles again. 

"Holy Crap!" Hermione shouted "A Gryffindor and a Slytherin trapped down in those dungeons for a whole detention isn't going to be good!" 

"What do you mean?" Alicia stopped laughing 

"I got a detention, have to clean the dungeons with whoever else got one today!" Katie said 

"Yea, you and Flint'll have a dandy time down there!" Fred said, he turned around to look at Katie, "Potion bottles left everywhere!" 

"And the fact that he likes you!" Angelina looked up from her book, giggling. 

"He what?" Katie shouted 

"Flint likes you sweetie," Angelina got weird looks from everyone. 

"Flint likes Katie?" George's eyes widened as he entered the common room with Lee. 

"Well, why else would he have stopped to find out why she was crying and not laugh and then offer to use a spell to get rid of her tear-stains..." Alicia recalled this morning. 

"He offered to help you get rid of tear-stains?" George grinned at Fred 

"How sweet! Flint and Bell sitting in the dungeons...K-I-" Fred sung 

Katie bounded over and started to strangle Fred, but Angelina was just as fast. She grabbed Katie's wrists and pulled them off poor Fred's neck. 

"Aw poor Fred!" Alicia said "Need your girlfriend to look after you!" 

"Yes he does!" Angelina kissed Fred's cheek and then stuck her nose in the air. 

~*~Later That Evening~*~ 

"Ah... Marcus Flint, Katie Bell." Flich smiled "You'll be cleaning these dungeons tonight. I will be taking the younger students to do theirs so I expect as fourth and seventh years you will set good example and stay on task!" Flich turned with three younger students following. 

Flint grinned "You do know what Snape leaves behind don't you?" 

Katie grinned back "According to the Weasley twins, some of the best stuff!!" 

"Yea, he's got this potion that you splash everywhere and it turns the room into a mirage.." 

"I wish I was at the beach..." Katie exclaimed, Flint started to rumage though some old bottles and pulled out a murky blue potion. 

"Here," He said "Splash it around, should make you think your somewhere else." 

Katie took the bottle and pulled out the cork. She splashed it everywhere and suddenly her and Flint were standing at the beach under the stars. 

"Oh my god!" She whispered looking up "It's so beautiful." 

"Hard to belive we aren't acctually here, isn't it?" Flint smiled, taking her hand in his. 

There was an uneasy silence for a while untill Flint leaned over and kissed Katie's lips. 

'oh my god!' Katie thought to herself 'a Slytherin is kissing me... and not just any Slytherin... he's the Quidditch captain for Slytherin! I'm supposed to be like aganist this right?' 

Katie broke the kiss after a little while, realising how long they'd been down there. "Um, Flint... shouldn't we sorta turn off the mirage thingy?" she whispered. 

"Uh... um... yea... that's an idea..." Flint grinned "and uh my name's Marcus..." 

"Marcus, then do you know how to get us back?" Katie giggled nervously 

"What's wrong?" Flint asked, changing the subject "Your mood's had a sudden change..." 

"Just thinking..." Katie replied 

"About..." 

"How much Wood is going to bloody well kill me when he finds out about tonight... he keeps telling me not to trust any of the other captains especially you but I'm a big girl, I can look after myself." 

"I don't trust him either but I can see where he's coming from... I'm like that with my team." Flint smiled as he flicked his wand and they found themselves back in the dungeons with less than an hour left. 

Rushing around Katie stacked the potion bottles while Flint sweeped everything under loose tiles and anything else that might hide the dust. 

After they finnished, Flint kissed Katie again, as they broke the kiss she whispered, "So does this mean we're a couple?" 

Flint grinned "I guess so..." he replied as Flich came down to look at their job. He gave it a quick look. 

"Alright off to bed the both of you!" Flich said hurrying the two off. 

Katie and Flint walked hand in hand back to the Fat Lady, where Katie stood on her toes to give Flint a goodnight kiss. 

"Love you..." she whispered afterwards. 

"Love you too..." Flint whispered back as he tip-toed off back to the Slytherin Common room. 

"A Gryffindor and a Slytherin eh?" The Fat Lady asked, "Never in my whole four-hundred painted life have I seen a Gryffindor dating a Slytherin... and what were you doing out of bed anyway?" 

"Detention" Katie hissed as so not to be heard "Cornish Pixie" she yawned and the Fat Lady swung open and let Katie into the common room. 

She tried to slip upstairs without being heard but Wood was up studying. "Heard about your evil detention with Flint, how'd it go?" he asked 

"Fine thanks," she said, trying to get awat before he asked any more questions 

"You seem akward about it, anything you wanna talk about?" he asked, 

"Nah, it went fine, don't worry he didn't harm me..." She grinned 

"Ok then, night Kit-Kat!" Wood went back to his studies 

"Night Ollie" she giggled quietly and raced upstair to bed. 

~*~End Chapter~*~ 


	3. Spill Your Thoughts

3rd chap, I didn't totally proof it so bear with mistakes ok? Hope you like! 

CHAPTER 3 

"So..." Alicia had an evil glint in her eye "How'd it go?" 

"What, the detention?" Katie questioned "Fine acctually." 

"Oh come on Katie, you're hiding something from us!" Angelina grinned evilly 

Katie leaned over the table and dropped her voice so only they could hear. "He kissed me!" she squealed 

"He what?" Angelina and Alicia shouted in unison causing everyone to stare. 

Katie shushed them up and dragged the two out from breakfast. She pulled them into an empty class room. 

"He kissed me, gawd why do I have to repeat myself?" 

"As in friendly kiss or snog?" Alicia questioned 

"Snog..." Katie hissed angrily, how thick could Angelina and Alicia get? 

"Wood ain't gonna be to pleased!" Angelina said 

"But Angie, Wood doesn't own..." Katie stopped as the Gryffindor Quidditch captain entered the room. 

"What don't I own?" he asked calmly 

"Nothing!" Katie squealed and blushed 

"Spill!" he grinned 

"No!" Katie blushed an even deeper red 

"She said you don't own her!" Angelina said 

"Course I don't, but why'd she say that?" Wood asked 

"Cos Flint kissed her last night at detention!" Alicia spilled "She thinks you'll be pissed off!" 

"Course I'm pissed, Katie, you know you can tell me anything!" 

"You don't seem to like me seeing other Quidditch team members..." Katie whispered, tears starting to run. 

Wood enveloped her in a big hug and she started to cry into his shoulder "The reason I don't like you seeing them is because both your boyfriends have not only been my rivals but I don't trust them and I don't want any of my team-mates unhappy now do I?" 

"No," she sobbed "but I'm a big girl, I can handle this ok?" Katie said pulling away   


"And I would appreciate it if you started talking to me again, we have been neighbours since you were two, and ever since you were old enough to have problems you came to me about them..." 

"And I stopped after I started dating Diggory." she finnished "That's because I knew you didn't like him and I thought you'd get angry." 

"Katie..." Wood watched as she stared at her feet. 

Katie slowly rose her eyes to meet his. "Yes?" 

"I won't get angry if you come to me about it, ok?" he asked 

"Ok..." she forced a smile "Why'd you come in here in the first place?" 

"Saw you drag these two minxes out here, I knew you were keeping something from me so I came to find out." he grinned and started to leave "Got to go to class, see you all at training!" 

Alicia and Angelina waved, Katie wiped her tears away and went off to find Flint, he knew the 'get rid of tear stains spell'! 

As she left the empty classroom, Katie watched as Slytherin started to leave the great hall, she was looking for Flint, he was at the back looking out for her. 

"Marcus!" she shouted running up to him 

"Hey sweetie..." He grinned and kissed her forehead softly "I have quidditch pratice tonight, how about you meet me up in the Astronomy Tower afterwards tonight?" 

Katie smiled and stood up on her toes to kiss Flint, "Okay..." she giggled and raced after her friends to class... 

~*~End Chapter~*~   
A week later Katie was still happily with Flint, they met after dark in the Astronomy Tower each night to spend time together without the houses knowing. 

After quidditch practice and a three-hour lecture on the next game from Wood, Katie was heading towards the Gryffindor Common Room when she heard a distincly female voice, being the curious little Gryffindor that she was... Katie took a peek and saw Flint snogging some mind-controlled blonde Ravenclaw. 

She fumed with anger and stormed in, pulling the two apart... "I should have never trusted you! You filthy Slytherin dirt!" she screamed "Now I know why no one trusts Slytherins!" she then turned to the Ravenclaw girl and stated calmly "If you wanna stay happy, I say leave him now... I was just the Flavor of the Week and you will be too soon enough!" 

"Katie please..." Flint started 

"I have no time for you Flint!" she said returning comfortably back to his surname for a name. 

"You had another girlfriend and fell inlove with me?" the Ravenclaw, who's name was Tina shouted, "Well concider this over, I'm so against cheating!" and she stormed out of the room behind Katie leaving the good-looking Slytherin Captain behind. 

Katie had tears streaming down her face as she was let into her common room to see Wood dismissing his team... a worried look on his face. 

"Oh my god! Katie!" he ran up to her after the others had gone upstairs. The common room was now empty with just the two there. 

"What happened? You didn't come straight back here!" he said 

Tears still flowing, she fell into his arms, "Flint...kissing...other...girl..." she stuttered 

"Why that little..." Wood started steaming, not able to finnish his sentances in his anger. 

Katie looked up at him with her eyes full of tears, "It's ok Oliver, I can handle it on my own, ok?" she said standing back and drying her eyes. 

Another boyfriend caught snogging another girl went down the drain. 

As she entered her dorm which she shared with Angelina and Alicia, Katie flew onto her bed and began to cry again. 

"What happened honey?" Angelina climbed out of her comfy warm bed to sit next to her friend 

Alicia was fast asleep snoring after her tireing day and didn't hear the other two talking. 

"Flint was snogging some other girl!" Katie sobbed 

"That low-down-scum-growing-on-a-paracite-that's-living-on-the-festy-large-arse-of-Snape!" She said, trying to cheer up Katie. 

Katie nodded, giggling weakly "Yea..." 

"Why do all the hotties break the innocent ones hearts?" Angelina asked 

"I dunno..." Katie said as she yawned "Anyways, I'm really sleepy..." 

"See you in the morning sweetie." Angelina grinned 

Katie forced a weak smile "Yea... g'night..." 

Before the heart-broken girl dozed off, her last thoughts were of Wood... 

~*~End Chapter~*~ 


	4. I have a SquigglySpooch like Invader Zim

A/N: Counting down the captain... This chap is a lil mushy... I have finnished writing the whole thing but if you guys come up with any ideas, review cos i will happily take any comments and put them too good use! 

CHAPTER 4 

Her last thought last night, Katie wondered what it meant. Wood? She had no attractions to him. 

Oh well, she just let it slip her mind as she headed to potions with Ravenclaw the next morning... 

"Ok class..." Snape snarled "I'm going to put you in pairs!" 

"Sorry I'm late Professor!" Roger Davies dashed into the dungeons. 

'Davies?' Katie thought 'He's a sixth year but!' 

"Ah... yes" Snape breathed "Roger Davies will be helping you out within the next few classes... we are doing a simple love potion today. Now get into partners!" he hissed 

Everyone quickly found a partner. Katie was left alone, she raised her hand... "Sorry Sir but I don't have a partner." There was an uneven amount as someone was absent. 

"Davies!" Snape barked "You're now Bell's partner..." 

Roger pulled a stool up to Katie's desk and looked through the ingredients for the first entry into the caulderon. 

"So, how's the Gryffindor team going?" Davies asked 

"What's it too you?" Katie replied, dropping in some sugar-cookies 

"Well..." Davies picked up some pink rose petals and played around with them "You're sorta cute you know..." he suddenly spilled, going way off topic. 

"What?" Katie hissed back 

"You're kinda cute!" he repeated quietly back as Snape was near by. 

Katie smiled and dropped in the rest of the ingredients, stirring it into a soft pink liquid. 

"Here!" she said "I dare you..." an evil glint shone from her eye. 

"No way, you dri..." but Katie had already leaned over and poured it down his throat. 

"How do you feel?" she asked 

"That was some goooooood stuff!" Davies grinned, the stupid grin on his face shocked Katie as he pulled her in and started to snog her. 

She fell for the potion-controled sixth year and kissed him back. 

"Ah... seems as Davies has taken some potion..." Snape said 

The others commenced laughing and Alicia's jaw just dropped in envy. 

As she pulled away, Katie realised what had just happened. She blushed... "Little too much potion I think!" she grinned and kissed Davies again. 

"Class dismissed!" Snape shouted over everyone "And will someone please get these two a room!" 

Angelina grabbed the cuff of Katie's shirt and dragged her from Davies, Alicia did the same to Davies and gave him too some Ravenclaw student who was going to take him out to his quidditch practive he had next. 

"Girl!" Angelina said "You just snogged one of the hottest guys in school! How do you feel?" she said sounding like a gameshow host on muggle-tellie. 

"He thinks I'm cute..." Katie sighed dreamily 

"Davies and her?" Alicia screeched "NO!!!!!!" 

"Aw come on Lissie, you have me..." George came up behind her. (a/n: yes i know it pronounced al-ee-sha but how do people get angel out of angelina? it's pronounced an-geh-leen-ah) 

"Good point..." Alicia said hugging her boyfriend 

"Get a room, I've seen enough snogging for one day thanks!" Angelina giggled and raced off after Fred. 

"Sleeeeepy..." Katie yawned (a/n: like i am now, oh wait! im sneezing!) 

"See ya later!" Alicia shouted back at her blonde friend 

"Yea...bye!" Katie walked off thinking about Roger Davies the whole way to the turn off to the Fat Lady when suddenly her thoughts were interuppted by a strong scottish accent. 

"KATIE!" Oliver exclaimed "Don't forget the match aganist Ravenclaw next week! We are gonna kick Davies butt!" 

"Ah yea..." Katie smiled 

Oliver raced off to find the others. 

'Damn!' Katie screamed inside 'Why didn't I tell him?' 

"Hey Kat!" Davies raced up, "How's life?" he kissed my forehead softly 

"I only saw you five minutes ago..." she grinned back "So... hasn't the potion worn off yet?" 

"Um, I think so but I came to tell you something..." 

"Okies..." Katie said quietly 

"I think I'm inlove with you..." he said 

"Oh..." Katie replied "Cos I think I'm inlove with you too... the whole way to where I am no-" but she was cut off by his kiss, she deepend the kiss. 

As she pulled away after what seemed like forever, Katie thought over the past few classes. 

"I've sorta got to go now, I forgot my broom and I'm late for practice!" Davies kissed her nose and left. 

"Squiggly-Spooch" Katie said happily as she arrived at the Fat Lady. (a/n: Zim has a squiggly-spooch, it's a body organ! i have one too!) 

The Fat Lady swung open and let Katie in. 

~*~End Chapter~*~ 


	5. Three Days

Her last thought last night, Katie wondered what it meant. Wood? She had no attractions to him. 

Oh well, she just let it slip her mind as she headed to potions with Ravenclaw the next morning... 

"Ok class..." Snape snarled "I'm going to put you in pairs!" 

"Sorry I'm late Professor!" Roger Davies dashed into the dungeons. 

'Davies?' Katie thought 'He's a sixth year but!' 

"Ah... yes" Snape breathed "Roger Davies will be helping you out within the next few classes... we are doing a simple love potion today. Now get into partners!" he hissed 

Everyone quickly found a partner. Katie was left alone, she raised her hand... "Sorry Sir but I don't have a partner." There was an uneven amount as someone was absent. 

"Davies!" Snape barked "You're now Bell's partner..." 

Roger pulled a stool up to Katie's desk and looked through the ingredients for the first entry into the caulderon. 

"So, how's the Gryffindor team going?" Davies asked 

"What's it too you?" Katie replied, dropping in some sugar-cookies 

"Well..." Davies picked up some pink rose petals and played around with them "You're sorta cute you know..." he suddenly spilled, going way off topic. 

"What?" Katie hissed back 

"You're kinda cute!" he repeated quietly back as Snape was near by. 

Katie smiled and dropped in the rest of the ingredients, stirring it into a soft pink liquid. 

"Here!" she said "I dare you..." an evil glint shone from her eye. 

"No way, you dri..." but Katie had already leaned over and poured it down his throat. 

"How do you feel?" she asked 

"That was some goooooood stuff!" Davies grinned, the stupid grin on his face shocked Katie as he pulled her in and started to snog her. 

She fell for the potion-controled sixth year and kissed him back. 

"Ah... seems as Davies has taken some potion..." Snape said 

The others commenced laughing and Alicia's jaw just dropped in envy. 

As she pulled away, Katie realised what had just happened. She blushed... "Little too much potion I think!" she grinned and kissed Davies again. 

"Class dismissed!" Snape shouted over everyone "And will someone please get these two a room!" 

Angelina grabbed the cuff of Katie's shirt and dragged her from Davies, Alicia did the same to Davies and gave him too some Ravenclaw student who was going to take him out to his quidditch practive he had next. 

"Girl!" Angelina said "You just snogged one of the hottest guys in school! How do you feel?" she said sounding like a gameshow host on muggle-tellie. 

"He thinks I'm cute..." Katie sighed dreamily 

"Davies and her?" Alicia screeched "NO!!!!!!" 

"Aw come on Lissie, you have me..." George came up behind her. (a/n: yes i know it pronounced al-ee-sha but how do people get angel out of angelina? it's pronounced an-geh-leen-ah) 

"Good point..." Alicia said hugging her boyfriend 

"Get a room, I've seen enough snogging for one day thanks!" Angelina giggled and raced off after Fred. 

"Sleeeeepy..." Katie yawned (a/n: like i am now, oh wait! im sneezing!) 

"See ya later!" Alicia shouted back at her blonde friend 

"Yea...bye!" Katie walked off thinking about Roger Davies the whole way to the turn off to the Fat Lady when suddenly her thoughts were interuppted by a strong scottish accent. 

"KATIE!" Oliver exclaimed "Don't forget the match aganist Ravenclaw next week! We are gonna kick Davies butt!" 

"Ah yea..." Katie smiled 

Oliver raced off to find the others. 

'Damn!' Katie screamed inside 'Why didn't I tell him?' 

"Hey Kat!" Davies raced up, "How's life?" he kissed my forehead softly 

"I only saw you five minutes ago..." she grinned back "So... hasn't the potion worn off yet?" 

"Um, I think so but I came to tell you something..." 

"Okies..." Katie said quietly 

"I think I'm inlove with you..." he said 

"Oh..." Katie replied "Cos I think I'm inlove with you too... the whole way to where I am no-" but she was cut off by his kiss, she deepend the kiss. 

As she pulled away after what seemed like forever, Katie thought over the past few classes. 

"I've sorta got to go now, I forgot my broom and I'm late for practice!" Davies kissed her nose and left. 

"Squiggly-Spooch" Katie said happily as she arrived at the Fat Lady. (a/n: Zim has a squiggly-spooch, it's a body organ! i have one too!) 

The Fat Lady swung open and let Katie in. 

~*~End Chapter~*~   



	6. Games

As she mounted her broom, Katie looked up into the air. Davies was already up there with his team. She'd been with him just over a week now and they were in the perfect relationship. 

His perfect dark-blond hair ruffling slightly in the wind, his perfect blue eyes shining in the sunlight... 

"Katie? Katie?" Wood interupted her day-dreams "Come on!" he kicked off. 

Katie then kicked off and met Angelina in the air watching Madame Hooch let out the bludgers and snitch which passed her in full rush and flickered around Harry and Cho... she was still pissed with the slutty bitch and Cedric. 

The quaffle was released and Angelina took possesion, Davies flew passed and whispered "Good Luck" in Katie's ear. 

Angelina passed the quaffle onto Alicia who scored, Davies wacked a bludger towards Wood, who flew up and avoided it while blocking a quaffle and passing it over to Katie, she sped down to the other end of the pitch, threw the red quaffle up and wacked it through the left goal with the end of her broom. 

~*~Katie's POV~*~ 

I then dodged a bludger that was then wacked by Fred... I think towards Chang who directed her broom downwards as she saw the snitch... 

I caught the quaffle, which was passed by Alicia and went for the goal, it went through and I watched as Harry reached for the snitch... I was so caught up in Harry and Cho's race that the last thing I remember was falling from my broom... 

~*~Normal POV~*~ 

Oliver and Roger both forgot about what they were doing for a moment and both raced towards Katie's unconcious self. 

Alicia grabbed the unattended broom as Harry grabbed the snitch. 

Katie was caught by Wood who straightened out his broom and landed safetly, followed by Davies; who's broom wasn't quite quick enough. 

The other players landed to find out what had happened. 

"Oh my god! Katie!" Alicia shouted as she, Angelina, Fred and George burst into the imfrimary. All four had changed into their normal school robes again. 

Oliver and Roger was both still in their quidditch robes standing over the bed Katie was on. 

"She's...unconcious..." Davies whispered, tears starting to form and slide down his cheeks. 

"And that means what to you?" Oliver snapped 

"Oh... she didn't tell you?" Davies lifted his head to look at Wood "We've been together for almost two weeks now..." 

"Ah..." Wood glared at Davies "Did she tell any of you guys?" he turned his attention to his other players. 

Uh... yea..." Angelina blushed "I swore not to spill to anyone..." 

Wood looked around the room. 

~*~Oliver's POV~*~ 

I can't belive it, the girl I have 'liked' since I was about eight... I should have told her I loved her after she broke up with Diggory... then she wouldn't have gone and fallen for Flint or Davies... 

That little crush grew into love when I fourteen... I haven't been able to tell her though... I don't know what to say. 

I sat down in the chair next to her bed, "Why didn't she tell me..." I whispered to myself 

Davies looked up at me, then at the others who were leaving. 

~*~About ten pm~*~ 

Davies and I have been sitting here not talking too eachother, just watching Katie... 

I heard the daft Ravenclaw git yawn, I looked up and his eyes drooped. "Go to bed..." I said 

"I don't want to leave her side..." he replied, taking Katie's still hand. 

"You're tired..." 

"No...*yawn*...I'm fine" he closed his eyes. 

"Don't worry, if you're tired, please go... I don't want to have to carry you into your common room..." I replied, joking around with the last bit 

He got up and yawned again... "I'll be back in the morning..." he whispered to Katie and kissed her cold forehead and left. 

Madame Pomfrey came in as he left, "You really should get some sleep..." she said 

"It's ok... I'm not tired and I don't really wanna leave..." I replied 

"Ah... she's your girlfriend right?" Madame Promfrey asked 

"No, best friend since I was about four..." I blushed 

Madame Pomfrey smiled and left the imfirmary. 

I kissed Katie's dead-cold lips and started to cry. "Please be ok..." 

A single tear splashed down onto her cheek... 

~*~ End Chapter~*~ 

A/N: Ew too mushy! but if the stories gonna work, it sorta has to be... NEED HUMOR IDEAS! 


	7. Three Days

Three days, twenty-one hours, fifteen minutes and three seconds... I haven't slept, eaten, or left Katie's side. (Except twice to go to the toliet IN the Infrimary) 

Two of those days were the weekend so I haven't missed too much school. 

Madame Pomfrey makes me drink as not to de-hidrate me. 

I should be studying for the OWL's but I'm not leaving till she wakes. 

Davies spent each weekend day with me watching her, thinking I just happen to get to the Imfrimary earlier and left a little later than him. 

Percy's just come in... "I have your homework for today..." he said handing me a pile of papers, "Still no luck?" he asked looking from Katie to me. 

"No..." I replied 

"Do you want anything to eat?" he asked, of course I did... almost four days and no food... 

"Yea... but I'm not leaving this chair..." I said 

"I can get a house-elf to prepare something... any requests?" he asked 

"Anything..." I said as he left. 

~*~*~ 

Percy came back with a plate of food, I thanked him and he left for dinner. 

At about eight, Angelina and Alicia rushed in and embraced me in a bear hug. 

"You're still here?!" Angelina asked 

"You smell terrible!" Alicia exclaimed 

"Showers take too long, that's too long away from this spot..." 

"Why are you still here...?" Angelina asked 

"I've always been there for her, it's not going to change now..." I said, lying through my teeth. 

Alicia looked at me "That wasn't the truth Mr. Wood!" she said 

"Ok...ok...!" I gave in, "We were neighbours since she moved next door at the age of two, I was four. At the age of eight I had a crush on Katie. Between then and when I was fourteen that childhood crush has grown and over-taken me and I haven't had the guts to tell her..." 

Angelina sat down on the bed next to Katie's, "That's so cute..." she said dreamily 

I glared at her... "Cute?" I said as I entwined my hand with Katie's cold one. 

Suddenly her cold hand got warmer, I turned to face her and stopped talking to Angie and Liss. 

Katie's eyes flickered open and she started to sit up, pulling her hand from mine. 

~*~Katie's POV~*~ 

"Hi..." Oliver said to me... "How do you feel?" 

"Fine thanks, how long have you been here?" I asked 

"Not long..." he replied, I looked over at Angie and Lissie who were grinning. 

They both came over and gave me a big hug. 

"I've got to go now..." Oliver said and left the room. 

"You are free to leave now!" Madame Pomfrey told me 

I sat up and left with Angelina and Alicia. They headed off to the common room, I went to search for Roger. 

I spotted him near the stairs to the Astronomy Tower, sneaking up behind him I kissed the back of his neck. 

"Katie?" he asked and turned around, kissing my lips softly. 

"Yea..." I said "How long was I out cold for?" 

"Almost four days now!" he said, "Wood didn't leave your side once..." 

"He did?" I said, 

"He also caught you as you fell, I was a little too slow!" 

Something suddenly struck me... 

When I left Diggory, as soon as he found me, who understood and helped me forget about it? Oliver Wood 

When I told Angelina and Alicia about Flint and then got upset... who told me I was strong enough to make my own desisions and I was strong enough? Oliver Wood 

When Flint broke my heart, who was waiting to give me a big hug? Oliver Wood 

Who caught me and took me to Madame Pomfrey? Oliver Wood 

Who stayed by my side, day and night and missing two days worth of classes for me? Oliver Wood 

Tears pricked my eyes and started to run down my cheeks. 

"I've been so stupid!" I said "Roger, I think I'm inlove with someone else..." 

"What?" he asked, wipeing away my tears 

"Oliver..." I whispered "He's been there every time to cheer me up and make sure I'm ok..." 

"oh..." Roger said, a little hurt. 

"I've been blind all this time... Ollie likes me..." 

"I think it's more like love..." Roger said, letting his head fall. 

"I think 'us' is over... but can we still be friends?" I asked 

"Yea I guess..." he said glumly 

"Don't let this come between us... please?" I pleaded 

Roger kissed my lips for the last time and took my hands in his. "Go find Wood..." he whispered to me. 

~*~End Chapter~*~   



	8. Happy

  
~*~Oliver's POV~*~ 

I sat on my bed, tears just rolling down my cheeks... Katie didn't know and she was happily with Davies. She didn't feel the same way. 

I closed my eyes and thought over all the times we'd spent together... when suddenly someone elses lips brushed on mine. 

I opened my eyes and looked up at Katie... "I love you" she whispered 

She loved me? Oh my god! She left Davies... "What did Davies do?" i asked 

Tears flowed down her cheeks "Roger didn't do anything, I realised who I really cared for" 

I brushed my thumb lightly getting rid of her tears, "I love you too," I heard myself say "Ever since I was eight..." 

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked 

"I didn't have the gu-" I was cut of by her lips.. 

It was now me and her, nothing would ever come between us... it was like all my dreams had come true at once... Well at least one of them did... 

~*~Katie's POV~*~ 

I just confessed my love for the last guy I'd ever kiss ever... Wood and I were together and I was planning on staying with him forever. 

"Ollie, promise you'll never break my heart..." I whispered 

"Promise..." he smiled and took my hand. 

Dragging me out of his room, Oliver took me down to the common room. It was peak-hour in the common room. 

He sat down next to Angie and Fred on the couch and pulled me onto his lap. 

"So you two are finally together eh?" Fred asked 

Oliver kissed my cheek, "Yea" he said 

"That's all four quidditch captains you've dated now!" Angelina said 

"I'm disgusted!" Alicia giggled "You whore!" 

My jaw dropped "You're getting it now missy!" I screamed and pulled out my wand and pointed it at her. 

Alicia suddenly turned bright blue... everyone started to laugh. All except George, who started trying to change her back. 

~*~DA END!~*~ 

Sequel? Prequel? (meaning the story before, it would be Katie/Cedric though...) 

I was thinking sequel, it would be humourous though... 

It's finally up though! I'm so happy! Yay! 

YAYAYAY! Now to get up the rest of my other stories... 


End file.
